


Not so cursed after all

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Katie thinks her relationship with Michael is cursed, will that worry become reality or is it merely a fantasy?





	Not so cursed after all

The year is 1997 and our story begins in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries where Katie Bell is recovering from an attack from a cursed necklace, her boyfriend Michael Corner has been by her side all night.

Katie mumbled, "Michael, are you there?"

Michael squeezed her hand and said, "Right here, Kate."

Katie told him, "You shouldn't be here; Mikey, you might become cursed too."

Michael replied, "You're not cursed, it was that damn necklace."

Katie disagreed, "It's us, our relationship is cursed."

Michael asked, "Why do you think that?"

Katie explained, "Ever since we started going out things have been rocky, like when Ginny and Cho teamed up to prank you."

Michael smiled. "That was just my exes pretending to be jealous because I had moved on and started dating you."

Katie sighed. "Maybe, but I still think that we're cursed."

Michael stated, "I can prove that we're not cursed."

Katie insisted, "Go on."

Michael moved like lightning towards Katie and enveloped her in a fiery and passionate kiss.

Michael grinned. "See, we're not so cursed after all."


End file.
